Watching That Sun
by YellowDizzyLombax
Summary: Clank leaves behind Ratchet to finish off some work at the Great Clock, while the Lombax decides to visit Alister to hopefully stay with until Clank comes back. But he doesn't know what the General wants to ask him, and it's up to him to give a big answer... RatchetxAlister


**Watching That Sun**

Everything started to calm down and go back to normal since there was no villians around for heroes to fight.

However, Sigmund called Clank to come back to the Clock to finish off his father's work. It all sounded very important from how the robot put it. But the Lombax, Ratchet, wasn't going to question it.

He did feel happy for Clank to go back to where he belonged, but on the other hand he felt sadness rise up in him. The younger only kind of just got him back and now he didn't know if he was going to hardly ever see him again; seeing as he will be very busy being caught up with that work to solve.

Ratchet thought that he'd stay at General Alister Azimuth's on Torren IV. He didn't really want to go anywhere where there were memories of himself and Clank with each other at the moment.

The Lombax ran to his starship, Aphelion, and jumped in. Punching in the coordinates to the planet, he half smiled. He hadn't seen that white Lombax in quite a while now, it would be great to see him again.

It didn't take long to get there, about 10-15 minutes. Kaden's son carefuly landed the ship down on a landing pad, as near as he could to Alister's home.

Climbing out, he pulled out a rucksack at the same time that had most of his clothes in it. Who know's how long he'd be aloud to stay for? Swinging the bag onto his back, he made his way up to the house that he hadn't been in since he first met Azimuth.

The younger knocked on the door three times like he normally does with any door he knocks on. For some reason he became nervous. He thought, _I have a feeling he doesn't want to see me, seeing as I haven't made the effort to see him until now went I need him the most._

Not long after the knock, the door opened and the general appeared. A confuzed look fell upon his face when he saw his best friend's son. "Ratchet?" He noticed the bag on his back, this confuzed him even more. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed heavily. "Clank left to go back to the Great Clock to finish off some work of his father's with Sigmund. So... I was wondering if, I could stay with you?"

Now that made Alister smile warmly down at the other. "Of course you can stay with me. You can stay here as long as you need to."

Then Ratchet tightly hugged the elder as his face fell into his chest as well. "Oh, thank you Alister!" He suddenly felt stronger arms around his waist as he was pulled a little closer.

As much as Alister was enjoying this, every small moment has to end at some point. So he pulled away a bit. "Here, let me take your bag inside for you."

Hearing this, the shorter Lombax glanced up at the general with a goofy grin. He gave a light, quick peck on the lips. "Thank, but I can carry my own bag indoors, ya know." He chuckled.

"I was only trying to be nice."

Now it was about time he returned the favor of that kiss he got given. Alister cups Ratchet's chin with a couple of fingers and plants a breif slow, soft kiss which the younger, in no time, turns it into a snog.

Alister approves that but gently nibbling at the other's lower lip to get the mouth open a bit for him to carry on further. Once this was succeeded, he sides his tounge down Ratchet's throat. This causes them both to groan in pleasure.

The young Lombax enjoyed the treatment of a hot wet tounge in his mouth; espeically as it belonged to the general. What he liked about Alister was the taste, smell, touch, sight and the sound of hearing his voice. It just made him feel happy and safe to be around the elder.

Azimuth kept the snog going for a few minutes, before they run out of breath. Both of their cheeks started to burn up. Ratchet managed to huff out a "wow..."

The general rested his chin on top of Ratchet's head and looked up at the sky while still embracing the golden one. The elder thought that it was a perfect time to show a special place to Kaden's son.

"Hey, why don't you put your rucksack indoors and follow me."

The other got confuzed by what he meant by that, but did as he was told. Once he placed the bag inside the house and came back out, Azimuth took his left hand and holds it.

They walked with their tails and fingers interwined, swinging lightly back and forth. In about 15-20 minutes, they were in a different part of Torren IV. This part of the planet had more plants, hills and even trees which were rare on the planet.

Just before the Lombaxes got to their destination, the elder covered the other's emerald eyes with his big hands.

Ratchet grunted in slight annoyence that he couldn't see where he was going. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Alister bends down and whispers into a pair of yellow ears. "We don't want to ruin your surprise now, do we?" He grinned.

The general started to walk behind, which made Ratchet step forward at the same time. It's wasn't a long walk until they got to the right place. The white Lombax removed his hands away from the other's face.

Ratchet gasped at the sight around him. There was sandy hills with trees plotted here and there along with flowers and grass patches. A yellow-brown path ran through the land and the sky was clear of clouds. And lastly, they made it just in time as the sun was setting.

"It's so beautiful here."

"I know right. This is my favourite part of the entire planet."

Alister saw a good healthly looking wild Torren flower and picks it fresh from the ground. Then he handed it over to Ratchet, who blushes but accepts the gift and smiles.

Azimuth returned the smile, as the other lent in and kisses him passiontly. His arms swiftly moved to the back of the elder's neck. To make this move he had to go on tip-toes.

Suddenly, Ratchet broke away from the moment to look into amber eyes with his. "Alister. I love you." He admitts.

Alister's head turns hot rapidly; but to try and cover that, he nuzzled his face into the younger's neck fur. "I love you too, Ratchet." He whispered. His warm breath over Ratchet's fur made him shiver ever so slighly.

When the shorter Lombax opened his eyes, they met with the sun that was half way of setting so the moon could come out with the stars. "Oh! Alister, look! The sun is setting!" He pointed out.

Just what Azimuth wanted. "Why don't we sit down?" Ratchet nodded. They sat down under a droopy tree as they watched the sun set, holding each other closely, enjoying the moment together. But Alister had a question on his mind that he needed to ask the other soon.

"Ratchet, can I ask you something?"

Kaden's son glanced at the elder and smiled. "Sure. What is it?"

The general took one of the Lombax's hands and looked staright into emerald eyes as he got onto one knee.

"Oh...my...Orvus..." Ratchet mumbled as he covered his mouth with with free hand. He knew what was going to happen.

"Ratchet. I never thought that I'd love someone so much like you. But I think it is about time I ask you this four word question. That I've been wanting to ask for a while now." He pulled out a ring from his pocket. There was a small but bright green stone on it. It was the same colour of Ratchet's eyes. Emerald.

"A-Alister." The younger stumbled, tears started to swell up in his eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Ratchet sighs in a good way and smiles greatfully. "Yes! Yes I will!" He yelled happily.

"Good." Alister grinned as he carfully slipped the ring on the other's finger. It fits great. He was so over the moon that he had said yes.

The smaller Lombax puts his arms around Azimuth's broad chest and cries joyfully into it. Then plants a kiss on the his lips. Their tails wrapped around each other again as they watched the moon and stars replace the sun.

As the night fell, Ratchet and Alister slept together under the Torren IV stars. They have never been so greatful to be with each other.

And it was so worth watching that sun.

* * *

**I just wanted so badly to write up a oneshot of something...anything! So I wrote this ^^; *smiles sheepishly* to be honest I did only write it up in like 20-25 minutes XD This story goes with the picture, but you can't see it very clearly...but if you go on my profile on DeviantART (I'm called YellowDizzyLombax) you can see it much better X3**

**Ratchet and Alister (c) Insomniac Games**


End file.
